


Once Heroes

by MelMad



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Based on The Umbrella Academy, Bat Family, F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-08 14:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelMad/pseuds/MelMad
Summary: The BAT (The Barrier of Adolescent Talent) was once known around the World as heroes.  Now they all have gone their separate ways to live as normal as they possibly can.  All trying to forget the past.But the death of Bruce Wayne, the man who adopted them, has brought them all back under the same roof.





	1. Family Reunions

_A father, an IT worker, a junkie, a caffeine addict, college student, a missing teen, and an assassin. All of them have two things in common. They're all orphans adopted by the same man and they each have superpowers._

**Present Date: March 12, 2019**

Yellow, red, blue, white, black . . . the colors mixed on Damian’s hands. It has long since dried, but he found himself rubbing away at his skin every once and awhile. His eyes never left the wall as he stared straight ahead. Blank white walls. 

How did this all start?

Bruce Wayne had died, two days ago. His ashes were in a jar somewhere other then the living room. They could be anywhere, and Damian wouldn’t know. How long has he been sitting in this one stop? A few hours, a day? Time seemed to blur in his mind. How could he focus on anything else when he found his father dead two days ago?

He looked down at his converse. The shoes were red and worn out from lots of use. Black sharpie doodles covered the red material. Damian had gotten ready like he has everyday of his life. It’s gotten to the point that it’s been engraved into his DNA. Wearing his typical outfit of either a red or green shirt, the same black collared jacket, black jeans with white socks folded on top, and the converse. It was days like this he was happy that he has his routine. He didn’t have to think, he just did.

Silver cuffs went from his wrists to just about his elbows. Sharpie doodles covered both of them too. Some of them were smeared, others seemed to have dried. Others looked older as they had faded, while others looked new having a much stronger pigment.

Damian Wayne isn’t like other thirteen-year-olds. He’s the seventh child of Bruce Wayne, though the only biological one. He’s the only one still here at Wayne Manor. The other six were older then Damian, they had all left the nest. They all had new lives to live.

What makes Damian so special? Bruce Wayne had a thing for adopting children with superpowers.

“Maser Damian,” Alfred called as he stood behind him, “Master Richard is here.”

Damian blinked slowly, “Why is Grayson here?”

“For your father’s funeral,” Alfred replied.

Damian nodded before slowly getting up. He honestly didn’t think that anyone would come. They’d be caught up in their new lives to even notice their father’s death. Though, Bruce Wayne was one of the most famous people on the Earth, so it’s kind of hard to not notice. Either way, he knew that most of them didn’t have that great of a relationship with him.

Back when Damian had first gotten here, Grayson was the only ones there that had tried to be nice to him. He stayed less then a year before he left like the rest of Bruce’s wards. Bruce kept track of all of them, well all the ones he could. Damian knew what happened to Richard Grayson a few years ago. He joined the police academy, got married, had a kid. Lived a life that any one would want to have.

Maybe at one time Damian looked up to Grayson. He was the first member of the BAT, so of course he looked up to him. Then one day, he left.

Walking down the steps, he saw him. Richard had barley changed in the past five years. He had grown a little taller and his muscles seemed to be more defined, but he still looked like the nineteen-year-old that Damian knew. Same black hair styled messily, same light blue eyes, same way he carried himself.

Damian made eye contact. He smiled at him, the same smile that he used to see every day.

“Hey, Dami,” he said as soon as he saw him.

“Hello Grayson,” Damian replied back as he walked down the steps.

The twenty-four-year-old suddenly wrapped his arms around him, “You’ve gotten so big.”

“That is because I am no longer a child,” Damian awkwardly placed his arms around him. The last time Damian saw him, he barley reached him stomach. Now he was just below his chest.

Once Damian might have considered Grayson to be a friend. He’s only here for their father’s funeral. After that he’ll be gone back to his job and family.

It’s not like any of them were really a family. All they were was a group of seven kids with superpowers that a billionaire brought together for no reason.

“So, how have you been?” Grayson tried to start a conversation.

“As I normally am,” the teen replied as he turned back to the steps.

He wants to go back and drift into his thoughts. Back into the numbness.

Grayson didn’t get that though and followed after him, “So, do you want to talk about that night?”

“No,” it automatic.

“If you want to, I’m here,” he replied.

Damian wanted to say not for long, but he didn’t. Instead, he just walked up the steps as his older brother followed him. Grayson wouldn’t press. If the others came, they might. He didn’t want that. Being asked again and again about that night. He hurt. Every time he thought about it, he felt the energy within him grow stronger and stronger. If it got to strong . . . he didn't want that to happen.

“So, how’s school?” trying to start a conversion again.

“Being placed with people lesser than me is not ideal, but father thought it was best to go out and try to make something of myself other then the original plan,” Damian sighed.

Richard looked down, “I’m happy that at least you’ll be getting somewhat of a normal life.”

He nodded slowly. School sucked. Everyone knew who he was and pretended to be his friend for their own selfish gain. He liked getting to sit at his lunch table alone though, he could draw or read or finish assignments from previous classes. No one to distract him.

“Do you know if any of the others are going to be coming?” Damian stopped halfway up the stairs.

“I can’t be certain, little D. I haven’t talked to any of them for a while,” Grayson looked back. “I hope they do. It’d be nice to reconnect.”

“Everyone has a life now other then father’s group. If they came, I do not think there would much reconnecting,” Damian stated simply.

Grayson didn’t say anything after that. Damian took that time to go to his spot. A wet nose bumped against his hand. He looked down at the large black dog sitting by him.

“Hey boy,” he placed his hand on his head. “I have not seen you all day.”

It gets lonely. First, Cain went missing. Then Grayson left. Soon followed by Gordon. Todd came in and out, then one day he stopped. Finally, Tim and Steph decided to enroll high school and left. Then he was all by himself. Two years of being the only one left. With only one, father stopped sending him out. Though, there were other reasons for why.

The Great Dane rested his head on his lap as he stroked his fur. He did this for a few minutes. It was nice and relaxing.

Suddenly, Titus looked behind Damian and growled, ready to jump.

“Oh Jesus!” a voice shouted out followed by the thump of someone falling. “When did we get a dog? Why is the dog scary?”

That could only be Todd.

Damian placed a hand on his dog’s head before turning in the couch. “Did you come through the window?” he saw the open window just behind them.

“Yeah,” he nodded.

“We are three stories up,” Damian pointed out.

“And?” Todd got up, swaying.

“You are intoxicated,” the younger finally pointed out like he was talking to a toddler.

He rolled his eyes before stumbling over, “Not gonna affect me, demon spawn.”

Todd was a six-foot sum wall of muscle. Damian didn’t remember a time when Todd didn’t look disheveled. The white stripe of hair fell flat against his forehead white the rest pointed in every other direction. A couple of twigs were even caught in his hair. His clothing also had random stains, covering them. The only decent clothing he had was his brown leather jacket and his combat boots. Everything else looked like it came from a discount bin at a thrift store.

Todd liked to block out some of his powers. Back when he was sixteen, Todd would take alcohol from Bruce or sneak out to whatever new drug he wanted.

He jumped over the couch and laid his head against the arm of it, “So how has my favorite baby demon been?”

“Why don’t you bother Grayson?” Damian offered, exasperated.

“Dickie bird’s here?” he asked.

“Jason why are you here?” he asked running a hand through his hair.

Jason turned, “Why for our dear daddy’s funeral.”

Damian looked him up and down, “Then why do you have that gold-plated picture frame shoved down your pants?”

Jason eyed him slowly before sliding off the couch, “It’s compensation.”

Footsteps came from behind them and Titus perked up, “Jay? When did you get here?”

“Just a few moments ago Dickie, spending some quality time with our baby brother,” Jason moved to put an arm around Damian, but the boy moved off the couch.

“You smell like a dumpster,” he said as he moved away. Todd pouted, but didn’t say anything. Grayson went up and hugged him.

Damian didn’t know if Richard didn’t notice Todd’s drunkenness or if he just chose to ignore it.

“It’s good to see you, little wing,” Grayson smiled as he hugged him. The junkie placed his face in the eldest’s shoulder. His voice became muffled as he talked. It sounded like something along the lines of it’s always good to see me.

The teen crossed his arms over his chest. He knew Todd was only here for the money, and Dick probably only wanted to try to piece together this broken family.

Suddenly, Jason tipped in Richard’s grasp, forcing both of them to fall to the ground.

“Are you drunk?” Grayson asked as he pushed the taller man up.

“Our father just died. How are you not?” he cried, before flopping back onto the couch.

The oldest grabbed his wrist showing a white medical bracelet, “Were you just in rehab?”

The youngest knew this was going to be fun. He moved to the couch opposite the other, legs and arms crossed.

“Maybe,” Jason replied, pulling his wrist free.

“Jay, you can’t do this,” Richard tried.

“Why not? Shit’s not gonna do anything to me,” Todd growled.

“Still it isn’t healthy mentally,” it was a losing argument. Getting Todd sober would be like world peace. Impossible.

Titus moved over to Damian, placing his head back on his lap. He continued to pet him while two of his brothers argued away. This was not going to get them anywhere.

It wasn’t always like this. Damian knew there was a time when they were a family. There was a time when they didn’t argue over this kind of shit. There was a time they didn’t just look out for themselves, but they looked out for each other. It was only memories now. Faded, depressing memories.

“Damian, help me out here,” Richard turned towards him.

“No, tell him it’s my life,” Todd crossed his arms over his chest.

Damian sighed, “If Todd wants to be weak Grayson, you should let him.”

“Thank you,” Todd smiled. “Wait.”

“This isn’t good for him,” Grayson looked at him. “No one sees me leaving body parts around. Just because I can do, doesn’t mean I should.”

Todd glared, “That would be freaky. Who wants to see some random leg stretched to god knows where? At least no one would question me having a few shots. Either kind or both.”

Grayson huffed before sitting down next to Todd, “Forget it.”

“Thank you,” sarcasm dripped from Todd’s mouth as he said it.

There was an awkward silence between the three.

You grow use to being alone. Isolation at first feels like torture. Going through days of training by yourself. Dealing with this thing. Suddenly, it just becomes second nature.

Footsteps were heard coming up the steps. Looking up there was Drake. One hand shoved into his hoodie pocket and the other holding a cup of coffee, looking down, backpack thrown over his shoulders. He grew out his hair, now it was pulled up. He wasn’t that tall being probably 5’7’’. Drake was always pale. His black bangs framed his face.

“Hey,” he managed a small wave.

“Oh, it’s you. Come to right your sequel,” Jason tipped his head backwards to see him.

Drake continued to look at the ground, his face turning a shade of red.

A few months ago, Timothy published a novel. It wasn’t just a novel though; it went into their personal lives. Who they were, what they could do, what they did, it was all in that book. The Mind Hacking Life of Timothy Drake-Wayne. Personally, Damian didn’t care. He was already famous, this just made people want stuff from him. He didn’t do anything for them with his powers though. Why should he?

Richard turned in his seat, “Hey Timmy.”

“Hello Drake,” Damian turned back to Titus, petting him.

Jason squinted, “Hey, where’s blondie?”

He took a sip of coffee, “I haven't seen her in a while.”

Jason grinned, “Someone didn’t your book, did she?”

“I um…” he didn’t continue as he looked at his feet.

Jason sighed, “Why are you even here, replacement? You told the world about daddy’s hording problem. I don’t think he’d want you here.”

“What hording problem?” Richard turned to him.

“Superpowered, orphan children, he didn’t stop at one. He found one he had to have,” Jason replied.

Tim turned, “I should go.”

“Hey, no,” Richard jumped up. “Don’t listen to Jay, he’s drunk. Like really, really drunk.”

“If it makes you feel better, I hated you before the book,” Damian didn’t look up from his dog.

“Thanks, Dami,” Tim blinked. “So, I’m guessing Steph isn’t here?”

Grayson shook his head, “Babs isn’t either.”

Damian sighed. He wasn’t going to get a moment of peace now. Maybe he’d make the excuse that he needed to train later, or he had homework. That sounded good.

Timothy sat on the same couch that Damian was, but he pushed himself into the arm. He placed his backpack by his feet and held his coffee in both of his hands. He was uncomfortable. Jason kept throwing him a look of pure hatred. Really, Drake looked like he didn’t want to be here. Most likely, he forced himself to go this thing.

Silence went on again. For awhile it seemed like none of them were going to talk. None of them really wanted to talk.

“I don’t know if the girls are going to come, so I think we should just discuss it now,” Richard finally said. “Who really thinks Bruce died of a heart attack?”

None of them answered.

"Father was healthy.  Something must have caused it," Damian finally said.

Suddenly, Jason said something, "What happened when you found Brucey's body?"

Grayson put his hand on his shoulder, "Jay, please-"

"Did you see anyone kill dear old dad?" he turned towards him.

Damian clenched his fists, "I did not Todd."

Tim looked over, "Guys, we shouldn't-"

"I bet our little assassin is just hiding it so that he can find the guy and kill 'em before anyone can stop him," he muttered.

"Jason!" Richard yelled.

Damian felt it.  The growing feeling of energy building up inside of him.  He felt it slowly begin to leave his body.

"Oh Fuck!  I didn't think he'd explode!" Jason fell off the couch.

"Damian!" both Tim and Drake yelled at the same time.

Slowly, the youngest became clear of his senses.  The energy began to shrink and he got the overwhelming feeling of being tired.

"Jay!" the oldest glared.  "Apologize!"

The junkie pouted, before muttering out an apology.

Timothy looked at the teen, "Do you need to go to bed?"

He shook his head.

Todd was drunk.  He didn't understand what he saying.  He was probably high too.

Grayson shifted, “Okay, Jay can you get in contact with Bruce.”

“What? You want me to call him up and be like, ‘hey dad, can you stop punching Hitler in the face so we can talk’?” he got back on the couch. “I’m not in the right state of mind.”

Drake looked at the floor, “I could get into his computer, see if anything suspicious happened in the past few months.”

Richard nodded, “Okay, you do that. Todd you sober up, and see if you can get in contact with Bruce. Damian go to bed I know for a fact that those . . .” he stopped to think of a word.

“Out of control moments that could kill anyone within a 10 mile radius?” Damian suggested.

“I was going to say bursts,” he mumbled. “But just go to bed, they do tire you out.”

“I’m not eight anymore Grayson,” he said even as he got up.

Maybe this was all a nightmare. Maybe he’d wake up and nothing would have changed. No one would have left. And everything would be okay.

**5 Years Ago: November 12, 2014**

Rain fell down as a news reporter stood in front of a camera.

“Armed robbers have taken Gotham Bank hostage, with an unknown number of people on the inside. Police have yet to get into the bank.”

Within in the bank, a man with a gun glared before pointing his gun up at the hostages, “Everyone against the wall! Now!”

They all ran, some cried, some yelled.

A teenager wearing a domino mask walked beside him. He was pretty tall, so the man noticed immediately.

“Get up on the wall with the others!” he growled.

“Sorry, I don’t understand dumbass stupid bitch,” the teen replied before a bullet lodged itself within his skull.

Suddenly, the lights in the bank began to blink off and on. “What the-?” he was cut off as he watched the boy he just shot get off the ground.

“Ow,” within seconds the boy had the gun and shot him through the knee. As the man fell, he brought his fist to his skull, knocking him unconscious.

Another one of the men turned towards him. His gun was aimed on at the teen, but before he could shoot, he doubled over in pain then fell to the ground unconscious.

“I had that,” he growled as a redheaded girl appeared out of nowhere.

“Sure, you did,” she replied.

From the roof, an older teenage boy jumped down. Once he was on the ground, both his arms stretched out grabbing two of the robbers by the throat and into a wall.

On of the armed robbers turned toward them, “Stop it.”

“I’d get down there before you get hurt,” the older teen said.

“Don’t want to fall,” the girl smiled.

Suddenly, a black light of energy appeared and with it a young girl. She smiled up at him. She disappeared again as he shot at her. She appeared again, from behind. Her left, foot kicked him hard in the back then she brought her other foot down hard on his skull.

“Nice job,” the oldest said with a thumbs up.

Suddenly, another robber appeared they turned before he smiled and turned into a small blond girl.

“Took care of the guys in the vault,” she said.

The lights stopped blinking as a boy her appeared behind her. His eyes faded from a static into regular blue eyes.

Elsewhere, a young buy and a man stood on a building.

“Why am I not allowed to be with everyone else?” he asked as he messed with the cuffs on his wrists.

“You can’t control your powers,” the man stated.

The boy looked back over at the six others.

“Oh.”


	2. The Disappearing Act

**Present Date: March 12, 2019**

Dick looked sat on a chair across from Bruce’s desk.  Tim was sitting beside him, eyes staticky as his mind search around for anything within the Manor’s servers.  He couldn't disturb him now as he worked.  His mind was going through waves of the internet right now.  At least that’s what Dick liked to think of it as.  Tim closed his eyes and there was World Wide Web.

It was strange being back with his siblings.  In all honesty, he never thought he’d come back.  It hurts him every time when he remembers that he left Damian here alone.  But he had a life, a good life.  That is, until everything changed.

How long has it been since he’s seen his little girl?

He felt something within him brake as he thought about Mar’i.  She’s only three.  Growing up without him.  He called her every day, but it wasn’t the same as getting to see her face to face.  He wanted to see her.  He wanted for her to meet her aunts and uncles.  Why couldn’t things be the way they were not too long ago? 

“I think I have something,” Tim said, though his eyes didn’t change back to normal.  “Bruce made payments to someone called Sarah Kendell once every month.  It looks like from either a hundred to two hundred each time.  They’ve gone back for a year now, each one of them is on the fifth of the month.”

“Charity?” Dick suggested.

“If it was that it would be just one payment, or and equal number each time,” he replied.  “I’ll dig more into it and see if I can find any Sarah Kendells.”

“Okay, I’m going to see how everyone else is,” he said.

“Wait,” Tim grabbed his sleeve, his eyes going back to normal.  “The book nothing happened to you, did it?”

“I’m perfectly fine, baby bird,” the oldest placed a hand on his shoulder.

Little Tim didn’t need to know.  It’s was his own fault anyway.  He did it to himself.

As he walked down the hall, he didn’t know where he was going.  Maybe he should check in with Dami, make sure he’s fine.  Losing control never did good on his body.  He wanted to kill Bruce again for not training him properly.

Or maybe he'd see Jason.  He knew Damian could take care of himself.  Jason on the other hand…he should probably look for him.

“Jay?” he looked at around.  “Little wing?”

He walked down the stairs and looked around.  There was a shuffling noise from one of the rooms, so he went to it.  There was Jason half in a chair, half leaning over the back.  Bruce’s ashes were in front of him.

“Com’on Brucie!” he yelled.  “Stop being a subborn asshole!”

He sat back up, glaring at the ashes in front of him, “I command you to talk!”

“Jay?  Everything okay?” he asked as he looked at his brother.

“No everything is peachy,” Jay replied.  “Bruce is just being an ass.”

Dick knew this was a lot for Jason.  He probably hasn’t been sober in a really long time, but they needed to figure out what happened to Bruce.

“Do you need anything?” he offered, maybe he could help him.

“Bottle of Vodka,” he muttered.

How many times had he arrested people like Jay?  So out of it that they didn’t know what the heck they were doing.  How could he do that?  Maybe he always thought Jay would get better.  He lied to himself so much just so that he could leave and get a real life.  No more playing hero.  Paying taxes, getting married, having a kid.

This life though, the hero one, will always come back find him.

He felt the gun press into his waist.  It was hidden by his jacket.  He never used a gun back in his days here.  Jay was the one who used guns.

“So, I’m not going to be able to do this,” Jason said, snapping Dick out of his thoughts.

He needed for Jay to get in contact with Bruce.  This could be their only chance of finding out what really happened to Bruce.

Unless…

“It’s okay,” he placed his hand on his brother’s shoulder.  “I think I have another idea.”

He was out of their again, this time going to Damian’s room.  He was sitting in his bed, laptop in front of him.

“You could knock, Grayson,” he glared.

Dick just pushed through the room, “I need you to come with me to the morgue later tonight.”

Damian paled, “I can’t…see…him…”

“No.  I’ll go in, Dami.  I just need your help with sneaking like the old days,” he smiled, sitting down on the edge of the bed.  “Besides, I know you need to leave this place.”

He nodded, “Yeah, okay.  Just tell me when.”

Dick placed his hand on his shoulder.  Damian smiled, nothing big, but it was there.  His green eyes were brighter then before.  He missed that face.

Something happened.  The room began to shake.  Instincticts taking over he grabbed Damian holding his tight in his arms.  He wouldn’t let anything happen to him, not now not ever again.  Objects in the room began to be pulled to the other side of the house.  He moved, keeping the teen in his arms towards the opposite wall.

“We need to go outside!” he shouted over the noise and vibrating.

He kept one arm wrapped Damian, while his other groped at the knob before turning it.  They made their way out of the manor.  When they were outside, Dick could believe his eyes.

“Grayson?” it was odd that Damian wasn’t struggling.  “What is that?”

It was huge.  A black spinning circle.  It appeared to be glowing.  It looked a lot bigger then what he was used to seeing.  It kind of looked like…no that was impossible.

“Either a temporal anomaly or a black hole,” he replied staring at the black glowing circle in their yard.

Suddenly, Tim was next to them, “There’s a big difference between the two!”

“AH!” suddenly a fire extinguisher was launched at it.

“What’s that going to do?!” the oldest yelled, putting himself between the thing and his little siblings.  Nothing was going to happen them.  Not while he’s here.

“I don’t know!” Jason shouted back.

It began to grow.

Then, a girl fell out.  A familiar girl.  She looked around before her eyes landed on them.

“Cass?”

She gave them a questioning look.  Damian peeked out from his side, while Tim was on his tip toes to look over his shoulder, and Jason easily peeked over his head.

She brushed herself off before going inside.

Dick blinked.  He didn’t know what to do as he watched his little sister walk away from them.  For five years she’s been gone.  She was twelve the last time Dick saw her.  Her black hair was shorter, but she still had a set of side bangs.  Her outfit was all black, a pair of black leggings, black tang top, black leather jacket, and black boots.

“Wait!” quickly he chased after her.

Well, he tried Damian’s arms were still wrapped around his waist and Tim’s finger nails were digging into his shoulder.  Jason had long since disappeared.  It looked like neither was going to let go of him anytime soon.  It was a struggle to drag them back into the manor.  Cass was searching for something.  She made a writing motion with her hands.  Damian got the message and finally let go Dick, taking off somewhere.

“Cass?” he tried again.

She looked up at him.  She placed up a finger, telling him to wait.  Her hands went to her pocket.

Cassandra was alive.

For years, they all thought she was dead.  Somewhere they’d never get to see her again.  No one would ever get to see her.  But she was right in front of them.  Older, she must be seventeen now.

Damian was here again handing her a pad of paper and a pen.

She scribbled something down.

_Everyone where?_

Dick shaked his head, “Steph and Babs aren’t here.”

_Bruce?_

No one answered.  Damian looked down.  Tim was looking at a wall next to him.  Even Dick couldn't find himself saying anything.  How could he?  She’s only been here for a few minutes.

Jason took that for his time to come in, “Brucie’s dead my dear sister.”

She didn’t write anything.  Slowly, she set down her materials and moved.  She suddenly fell to the floor.

“Cass!” Dick ran over grabbing her.  “Let’s get you to your old room.”

She began to grope at the pad and pencil.  Tim went and passed them to her.  Tears were visible on her face. 

For a second, he swore it was Mar’i in his arms.  Black pigtails, bright green eyes.

“OW!” Jason yelled after Damian had kicked him in the shin.  That brought him back to real world.

“You just had to.  You are lucky you can not die,” he growled.  “Or I would have shoved my sword straight through your spleen.”

A part of Dick would have let Damian do that, but he doesn’t need everyone fighting right now.  He needs to know what happened to Cass and make sure she’s fine.  A lot can happen in five years.  What if she’s injured?  It most have taken a lot to do a jump that big.  When they were younger, she did one from a great height and broke her leg.  Sure Cass has managed to get in control of her powers, but…

She shifting in Dick’s grip as she wrote.

_Everyone here!  Ending world happens soon._

No one responded.  Everyone stared at her.  Dick found that he had to say something.

“I’ll go make a couple phone calls.”

**One Year Ago: April 6, 2018**

Dick sat down on his daughter’s bed as she rummaged through books.  She didn’t seem satisfied and looked up at him.

“Daddy, story about BAT,” she asked as she smiled.

“Okay,” he smiled as Mar’I tucked herself in bed.  “I was ten when Bruce took me in and I was given the name Stretch.  I didn’t have complete control over my powers.  My mom and dad, they hid me from others because they didn’t want anything to happen to me.  One day Bruce came and suggested that I be trained by him.  I agreed.”

“Auntie Barbra,” she smiled.

“Yes, she came just a little after me.  Her name was Ghost, since she could go through walls and be invisible.  Her father let Bruce train her along with me.  She was my first real friend.  Soon Jason came, he tried to steal Bruce’s car, but he got hurt.  It was then that he noticed the Jason could heal a lot faster then we do.  He was Zombie.  He could do much more then heal though he could talk to people not with us anymore,” he replied.

“Like Auntie Cass?” she asked.

“Well, a little.  Next Tim came to us.  He wanted to learn to us his powers so we helped him.  His mind is like a computer.  He’s Current.  Steph was a friend of his from school.  They knew of each other’s powers and he suggested to Bruce he bring in Steph.  We call Steph Changeling, since she make herself look like anyone.  We found Cass on a patrol on day.  She was scared.  We brought her in and call her Travel since she could go anywhere she wanted,” he said.

“Where she now?” his daughter asked.

“Some place safe,” he looked down.  “That’s it, good night sweetie.”

“ 'bout Uncle Damian?” she asked.

“He wasn’t really apart of The Bat,” Dick’s smile faded.  “Bruce wanted to train Damian more.  He wanted for him to be in control before sending him out.  Sometimes I'd bring him along on missions, though.”

“What he do?” she asked.

Dick didn’t answer not knowing what to say.

Finally he looked down, “He can transport objects through his body.”

“What?” she looked confused.

“Your book shelf,” he pointed.  “He can brake it apart within his body, and move it to the other side of the room.”

She shook her head, “Why so hard?”

“Uncle Damian, he can be a little anger.  That effects his powers,” Dick explained.  “Good night sweetie.”

“Good night Daddy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, yes this is a little project I'm working on. I've recently binged The Umbrella Academy for the second time and it got me thinking. Any who? I only have this chapter down and it's the longest thing I have ever written, so it might take sometime before we get the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story!


End file.
